doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP03: The Gantlet (Doom II)
MAP03: The Gantlet (also called The Gauntlet) is the third map of Doom II. It was designed by American McGee and uses the music track "Countdown To Death". Also, the new enemy Chaingunner, third and new type of hell-possessed human soldier, debuts in this map. Strategy Walkthrough Enter the door straight ahead of you at the start of the level (A). Go down the stairs and through the doorway at the bottom, then ascend another set of stairs (B). Follow the path left, along past the lift to the end. There is a small river of water crossing the path - follow it left to get a combat armor. Return to the lift you passed earlier and ride it up. In the next area, go straight down some stairs ©, across the water, back up another set (D), and down some more into the structure, where a chaingun lies. Continue going forward, up yet another set of stairs, to get the blue key (E). Enter the blue door on the left and follow the corridor to its end, where a switch is found. Press the switch, which causes a bridge to rise in the water area, and exit through the blue door next to it (F). Go right, going down and then up the stairs again. On the far side, turn around and walk on the ledge to reach the bridge that rose. Cross it and go through the teleport (G). In the next area, go through the door, then drop down into the grassy pit (H). Pick up the red keycard in the center (I). There are two switches on the west end of this pit. The left switch opens a room on the far end of the pit that contains some armor bonuses, but also releases several monsters (J). The right switch lowers a lift to the left that takes you up to the red door (K). Go through the red door to reach the exit switch. Secrets Official Upon reaching the watery outdoor area, you will find a "well" set against the southern wall of the southern pool. In order to get into the secret area, the player must run along the raised walkway which leads into the level's final teleporter. Alternatively, it is possible to straferun into the "well" from the stairway leading down into the water. If playing the game with a source port that allows jumping, the player can simply jump into the well (L). Non-official After activating the bridge that leads to the unaccessible teleporter (G), return to the starting point (A), climb down the stairs (B) and turn left twice. Standing on the water spot the megaarmor is/was causes a panel containing several sergeants to open up on the ground level, right aside the (A) set of stairs. Take the teleporter inside it to grab the first backpack in the game - or, after activating the bridge, you can simply open the "detached" wall section south of the gray ladder, facing directly towards the secret "well" (L) described above. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP03 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Gantlet (Doom II) Category:American McGee levels